


In The Case of A Crazy Driver

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Based off a clintasha tumblr post, M/M, Transporter is a crazy driver, Witch is half deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: Nugroho drove like a madman. Naturally, he got pulled up.





	In The Case of A Crazy Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my second canon. Why was this written? Because I have no comprehension of the thing called self control.

When his boyfriend told him they’re going to a cafe, Shawn happily agreed. It’s been a while since they went on a date after all. Too bad Nugroho was the one on the wheel.

“You’re fucking crazy!” Shawn screeched, holding onto the backseat for dear life. “You’re going to kill us both!!”

Nugroho laughed. “You just don’t know how to enjoy life, darling!”

He slammed the wheel, turning the car at a deadly angle. Shawn was thrown to the door, screaming the entire time. He scrambled back to the middle of the backseat and reached to the seatbelt. After some difficulty, he managed to grab it and strapped himself in.

A little safer, still afraid for his life.

“Dear father up in heaven please spare my life...”

Shawn readjusted his hearing aid and slumped. Nugroho was still driving like a madman. He’s going so fast Shawn felt as if he’s being demolished onto the seat. That’s when they heard the sirens getting closer behind them.

“Shit.” He adjusted the rear view mirror. “It’s the fucking cops!”

“Pull up, then.” When Nugroho didn’t try to slow down, Shawn insisted. “Pull the fuck up!”

Nugroho stomped on the brakes, threatening to splatter Shawn all over the dashboard. Seat belts saved him from such a fate. As Shawn stumbled to regain his composure, Nugroho turned to him.

“Okay, backup plan. You’re deaf and I don’t speak english.”

“What?!”

Nugroho returned to his proper position as an officer approached their car. Shawn fell back to his seat, wondering when exactly did his life came to this. The officer knocked on the driver’s window and Nugroho lowered it.

“Hello, sir.” The officer smiled. “Do you know how fast you were going?”

“Halo apa kabar? Gimana hidupmu?” Nugroho replied with a confused look.

The officer blinked. Shawn resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Sir, do you speak english...?”

“Jadi gini loh, gue waktu itu lagi pergi ke-”

“Okay, okay.” The officer gestured for him to stop. She turned to Shawn. “Sir, do you speak english?”

_You’re deaf and I don’t speak english._

If they got out of this, Shawn would pay for everything in their date.

Shawn signed as fast as he can. Nothing that actually mattered, just random gestures in ASL. He could only hope she didn’t understood ASL or otherwise they’re totally screwed.

It appeared that she didn’t understood it because the officer groaned and slammed her fist on the car. Nugroho protested – still in not-english – but the officer ignored him.  


“Do you at least read lips?” The officer asked with a little hope in her voice. Shawn almost felt bad for doing this.

Almost.

Shawn signed some more random stuff, still with a confused look. The officer put her face on her palm and let out a loud groan. After a few moments, she pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She then turned to Shawn. She looked like she’d rather punch the still babbling Nugroho in the face, but decided against it.

“I can only hope that you do speak english,” the officer muttered as she scribbled on her note.

She then turned it to Shawn, who had to squint to read the writing on the small note. It said, “I’m letting you off this time. If I caught you speeding again, you better know someone who can talk in english. Understood?”

Shawn nodded and the officer sighed in relief. She tipped her head to Nugroho, who went quiet for a change. She left for her car and she drove away, leaving Shawn and Nugroho in their car.

Nugroho closed the window and laughed. Shawn closed his eyes and fell back to his seat.

“See darling? That trick works like a charm.”

Shawn opened an eye. “Yeah, sure did.”

“That’s why you trust good ol’ me to solve the situation!” He grinned at Shawn through the rear mirror.

“Yeah, right." Shawn quipped. "I don’t know you speak any other languages.”

Nugroho tutted. “I should start telling you about all the languages I speak. First off-”

“Just... take it slow until we get there, okay?” Shawn asked. “I’ll pay for everything.”

Nugroho tapped his chin. “Hmm...”

“Please?”

“...Okay. I’ll slow down.” Nugroho prepared to start driving again. “But I’m paying for everything. Think of it like an offering for making you go through that.”

“Gladly accepted.”

And so they drove away again, this time on a casual pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Nugroho only greeted her, no need to worry what he was talking about.


End file.
